School Days
by LoveNotes333
Summary: This is what happens when Tahno and Korra get stuck in detention together.


**A/N Pssst. Hi! I'm in class right now. I am writing a fanfiction….in class. Well, at least it's a poopy easy A class so I'm fine. So, now prepare yourselves for…TAHORRA. SCHOOL EDITION.**

_Detention…_Korra thought, doodling various shapes on the lined paper in front of her. _What did I do to deserve this? I mean...I just punched the guy. But he deserved it._

Korra observed her surroundings. There were only two other people in the room besides her. The teacher, who was _supposed _to be watching them but was taking a snooze instead, and _Tahno_. The guy who got her in here.

Technically it was her fault. But he had antagonized her! And Korra made a point of emphasizing that to the principal, which is why they're both in there. It was at lunch, she was eating with the brothers Mako and Bolin when _he _showed up. He swaggered over towards them being his usual cocky self. He slid into the seat next to her and put on his slimy (but sort of handsome) smirk. He leaned into her and when he talked she could feel his breath hot on her neck. "_How about those private lessons, huh?" _He asked with his deep, over confident voice. Korra thought it was perfectly justifiable that she pushed him off the seat and punched him. After all, he _did _technicallysexually harass her!

So now they were both stuck in here, him for sexually harassing her, and her for just plain harassing him.

She was trying her best to ignore him but out of the corner of her eye she could see him. _Watching_. He was trying to catch her attention so he could bug her more. She knew it. Well, she wasn't giving in. He'd just have to spend the rest of the detention just like her, bored and lonely. And he deserved it too.

"Korra. Hey Little Girl." He whispered across the room.

Korra growled and gripped the desk. She was not going to give in. No matter how bad she wanted to look.

"No Tahno." She said firmly.

She heard him lightly chuckle. "No to what? You don't even know what I'm going to say."

Korra couldn't help but roll her eyes and turn towards him. "I know you well enough to know it was going to be something either annoying or degrading." She whispered heatedly.

Tahno couldn't help but laugh at her. "Come on Korra, got a give me a chance huh?"

Korra simply scoffed at him and turned back around, facing the front of the room.

Tahno took a wary peek at the sleeping man before quietly weaving through the desks while squatting, as if that would help his stealth. He would stop every once in awhile and take another look at the dozing teacher but would soon go back to the task at hand. He finally reached his destination without the detention supervisor waking up, the tan desk right behind Korras.

He leaned forward in the desk, making himself comfortable immediately and started playing with the tip of her ponytail and when she turned around to glare at him she saw him smirk and give her a little wink. "Ready to listen to me now, Little Girl?"

Korra gave him a slight growl. She hated that nickname. _Little Girl_. It made her sound like a child, and she was anything but that. She hated the fact that he always insinuated he was older than her. _More experienced _than her. Even though, with some things he probably was more experienced.

"Oh get off!" She said loudly as she shrugged him off, causing the teacher to jostle his large stomach around and make some 'harrumphing' sounds in his sleep. They both froze when the teacher was moving but soon went back to what they were doing when it was evident he was still fast asleep.

"Huh." Tahno murmured quietly. "That was a close one. No thanks to you, Little Girl." He tugged lightly on her ponytail again and raised his eyebrow teasingly.

Korra was starting to really get sick of him. He had been like this ever since the first day of school. It was almost a little game of theirs. He would bug her, she would get angry, and he would bug her some more. Nothing bad ever came of it until she actually hit him, but clearly that hadn't put him off one bit because here he was again, bugging her, starting the cycle over again.

"Listen Pretty Boy," she said with a glare, turning around completely and grabbing the collar of his shirt roughly, pulling his body up slightly with it. "I suggest you stop this...this...whatever it is you're doing and leave me alone. For good." She released his collar and he fell back to his seat with a muffled thump.

When she looked back at him his eyes had gone wide and were currently staring at her in surprise. _He shouldn't be so shocked..._she thought. _He had to have known that I was going to snap sooner or later. _

Korra turned around, this time determined to ignore him and just try and focus on...well, focus on anything else but him. "Korra..." she heard his voice go quiet and gentle behind her. His voice almost sounded like he was being cautious or wary. Which, he probably should have been since she snapped so badly_...twice_. "Korra." She heard his voice again, this time more firm. Korra then heard some shuffling movement and saw Tahno at the seat to her right out of the corner of her eye.

Tahno lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Korra, at least let me finish what I've been trying to say this whole time. If you just listen to me and hear me out, I'll leave you alone."

Korra let out a frustrated sigh but turned towards him anyways. Curiosity killed the cat, but she couldn't help it. Besides, him finally leaving her alone was almost too good to be true.

"What is it Tahno?" She asked, her voice sounding exasperated.

"Go out with me." He said, staring confidently at her with no hesitation. "What could it hurt?"

Korras head cocked. Out of all the things he could have said, she certainly hadn't expected that. And, it could hurt him, for example, if she decided to punch him again and no teachers were there, nothing could stop her from beating the shit out of him which is what she wanted to do earlier. But he persisted.

"Just one lunch at Nasooks coffee shop." He looked hopeful now.

Korra had no clue where all this was coming from. She thought he just thought of her as a toy or a little play thing. Someone that he bugged and messed with but not someone that he could date.

"Why now? Why just randomly ask me on a date now? I wouldn't think you like me."

Tahno shrugged. "I can't help how I show my feelings." He said, noncommittally. "So will you?"

Korra shrugged and sighed. "Alright." She gave in. "But if you act like a pain in the ass again I'm out of there, got it Pretty Boy?"

All Tahno did was chuckle. "Got it, Little Girl."

They spent the rest of the detention sharing smiles and quiet laughter, and it ended with Korra thinking that maybe, Tahno isn't that bad. Even though he _is _annoying as hell.


End file.
